The Secrets and Adventures Within Castle Walls
by RegalGirl94
Summary: Join Harry Potter and Rachel Black for their Third, Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth year before they must face Voldemort to end the Second War once and for all
1. Third Year

**SO I've told you that this next installment will be years 3 through 6. And then there will be the Deathly Hallows installment and epilogue and then it's over :(**

**But this is the only Third Year chapter and then onto The Tri-Wizard Tournament! I hope you guys like it, let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Harry Potter and Rachel Black's Third Year**

Without Sirius Black breaking out of Azkaban to try and kill Peter, third year was relatively quiet for the Golden Trio. Of course there was the regular teenage drama. Ron asked out one Hermione Granger and she flat out said no. she was too bookish to have a boyfriend. Ron was redder than his hair that day. Harry eventually got his to calm down though.

Rachel punched Malfoy when he went too far...

"_Lookie here, we've got ourselves a Mud blood!" Malfoy cackled at Hermione as she tried to quickly gather her books and escape._

_But he didn't let her. He trapped her in a building corner, "Where ya goin? It's not like you ave any real friends..."_

_Rachel had just walked into the library and spotted Malfoy and his cronies terrorizing Hermione. She immediately stormed over and put her hands on her hips, "What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?"_

_Malfoy smirked, "Just full-filling my community service hours. Spend time with the poor and all that."_

_Rachel glared at him, "Leave. her. Alone."_

_Malfoy sauntered over to her and leered, "Or what? You'll go and tell on me? Everyone would worship me for putting the Mud Blood in her place..."_

_Rachel could practically feel the smoke coming out of her ears. She pulled her fist back – curling it like her Dad showed her – and SMACKED it into Malfoy's face with a satisfying crunch._

Rachel had become something of a legend after that. People spent weeks giving her high-fives or snickering behind Draco's back. Rachel didn't like all the attention but when you're friends with the Harry Potter, you have to be used to it.

Harry got to go to Hogsmede. The three friends had good times there. Harry even met a lovely girl by the name of Scarlet.

_Harry was following Rachel and Ron into the Three Broomsticks when he smashed into some short person and knocked them down. He looked to see a pretty girl with curly dark red hair and not-too-pail skin. Her eyes were light brown, he noticed as he locked eyes with her. He stuttered miserably as Ron and Rachel snickered, "I'm so—sorry! I didn't see you-"_

_She held up her hand and stood without his help, "It's alright. I'm short." She was. She wasn't even to his shoulders. He grimaced down at her, "I'm sorry!"_

_But she just smile, "It's quite alright, Mr. Potter." And then she turned and slowly walked away, only glancing back at him once before joining her friends._

"_Who was that?" Harry asked in a dreamy voice._

_Rachel giggled, "That's Scarlet Cadwell. Muggle born. Third year. My roommate. She's a sweet girl, very witty."_

_Harry just stared._

Harry also got his first kiss. So did Rachel. They lost it... to each other.

_Harry was sighing in the common room when Rachel walked in, back from the library. "What's got you down now?" _

_Harry looked at her helplessly, "Girls like blokes who can kiss!"_

_Rachel snorted, "Who told you that? And what does that matter, anyway?"_

"_Seamus was telling us he overhead Scarlet and the others saying they only wanted blokes with experience!"_

"_Harry, that's rubbish," Rachel said as she sat beside him, "First of all, Scarlet isn't like that. Second of all, we're thirteen! We don't need to worry about that kind of stuff just yet, yeah?"_

_Harry groaned, "You don't understand. I want to impress her!"_

_Rachel sighed and said sarcastically, "Then practice kissing with your pillow!"_

_Harry groaned louder, "That's not helping!"_

_Rachel suddenly lunged forward and pressed her lips to his quickly. Not a second passed before she pulled away. She rolled her eyes as she stood up, "There. Now you have experience." And she walked up the stairs to her dorm room._

* * *

**Well...? Let me know what you think!**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	2. Blossum

**Here's another chapter. Rachel, Harry and Ron's fourth year has begun.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

**FOURTH YEAR**

* * *

"Fourth year has been a little more dramatic than the third..." Angie read out loud. Regulus listened attentively. "Leo has been making his way through first year as a Gryffindor just swimmingly. Percy and Tim are causing quite the ruckus. Fred and George have taken them under their wing." Angie chuckled, "Just like their fathers."

"Jane was naturally sorted into Raveclaw. She looks right at home there. She truly is Aunt Hermione's daughter..." Angie smiled at that.

"Is she still having trouble with the little Malfoy?" Regulus asked.

Angie shook her head, "Rachel says he's kept quiet so far. But with the excitement of the tournament, who knows how long that'll last. Rachel says she's met a boy..."

Regulus appeared beside her and grabbed the letter, making his wife giggle at him.

"_Where are we actually going?" Harry asked as he and Ron lagged behind the group. Ron shook his head, "Don't know. Hey Dad! Where are we going?"_

"_Haven't the foggiest!" Arthur called behind him. "Keep up!"_

_Rachel chuckled to herself just as the group reached another older gentleman, "Arthur! It's about time son."_

_Arthur smiled, "Sorry Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." Rachel smirked at Harry and Ron. "This is Amos Diggory everyone, he works with me at the ministry." Just then a young boy, who looked sixteen, dropped out of the tree above them. He smiled crookedly and Rachel felt her cheeks heat up. "And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?"_

_The boy and Arthur shook hands as he said, "Yes sir," in a voice that made Rachel melt._

_The group started walking ahead and Cedric lagged to walk beside Rachel. She blushed when he smiled at her. They reached the top of the hill as the others started gathering around an old book._

"_That isn't just any old manky boot mate," Fred was telling Harry._

"_It's a portkey," George finished._

"_Time to go," Amos announced._

"_What's a 'portkey'?" Harry asked as the others gathered around and put a hand on the boot._

"_After 3!" Amos said, "One... Two..."_

"_Harry!" Arthur warned._

_Harry rushed over and put a hand on the boot just as Amos said, "Three!"_

_There was a white flash and suddenly the whole group was flying and spinning through the air, desperately holding onto the boot._

"_Let go kids!" Arthur shouted._

"_What?" Rachel shrieked._

"_Let! Go!" Arthur shouted and everyone let go. The trio and Weasleys went falling through the air, screaming, until they crashed to the ground with a series of thumps. Arthur, Amos and Cedric softly landed on their feet._

_Cedric came over and offered his hand to Rachel. She smiled and put her hand in his, liking the feel of it._

"Rachel's too young to be thinking about boys," Regulus pouted.

Angie looked at her husband like he was crazy, "She's older than Ginny was. She's fourteen, dear."

Regulus rolled his eyes, "I am aware."

"You have to get used to the fact that she will start liking boys. And possibly dating them!" Angie teased.

Regulus groaned.

* * *

**So there is a little blossom of Cedric/Rachel. Don't forget to tell me what you think and keep me writing...**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	3. Tri-Wizard Tournament

CHAPTER THREE

TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT

* * *

Harry, Ron and Rachel sat on the train as a lady's voice called out, "Aaaaaaanything from the trolley? Aaaaaaaanything from the trolley?" The lady appeared at their open door, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Ron stood with Rachel and said, "Packet of drewbals and a liquorice wand." She handed him the thing and just as he was about to change his mind, seeing he didn't have enough money, Rachel stepped in and handed the lady money, adding, "Make that three liquorice wands and two chocolate frogs."

Scarlet Cadwell walked up to the trolley then, with Lavender and Parvati behind her, "Two pumpkin pasties please."

Harry and Scarlet looked at each other, smiling. "Hello Mr. Potter."

Harry stammered, "Oh, um – Hi... Scarlet."

Scarlet smiled softly as her friends giggled before she walked away with her treats.

* * *

It had been about two weeks since then. Cedric had made it known that he had an interest in Rachel. And she made it known that she reciprocated. Harry and Ron didn't like it. They were overprotective.

Rachel was both annoyed and flattered that they cared so much.

Cedric held her books when she went to the library. He walked her to class. And Rachel couldn't get him out of her mind. She felt giddy around him. She got excited every morning to see him across the Great Hall at breakfast. She was head over heals for him. And hopefully, he for her.

* * *

"Now that we're all settled," Dumbledore began about two weeks into the term at dinner, "I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen..."

Filch came running noisily down the walk way. He whispered something to Dumbledore and then left, limping.

Dumbledore continued, "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament." The weight of his words carried through the hall. The words meant something, they knew. "Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone." The warning in his words was clear, and Harry heard it loudly. "And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint of heart, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."

A group of girls dress in silk blue dresses danced up the aisle, releasing butterflies from their bodies as they sighed in French.

Rachel and Hermione glared, unimpressed, as the boys fell over themselves to get a closer look.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff."

A large group of older boys marched down the aisle, smacking their bo staffs into the floor, leaving scorch marks, before twirling them around.

"Blimey it's him, Viktor Krum!" Ron gasped.

Rachel rolled her eyes at him. But Harry noticed Viktor's eyes scanning their table. His eyes found Scarlet and paused before facing Dumbledore. Harry stewed.

* * *

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory," he paused there. Letting the students give him their full attention, "that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

Fred and George said in unison, "Wicked," making Rachel grin at them.

"For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the Head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation, Mr. Bartimus Crouch."

Thunder roared over head and rain leaked through the roof as screams broke out. Rachel and Hermione covered their faces with books. Cedric grinned at Rachel from his table, making her stick her tongue out at him. a strange man stood in the doorway and cast magic up at the roof, sealing it.

"Bloody Hell," Ron breathed, "It's Mad-Eye Moody."

"The auror?" Dean Tomas asked.

"Dark wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him," Ron explained to Harry, "He's supposed to be mad as the hatter though these days."

Mr. Crouch took control of the room then, "After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final."

He didn't even finish before the whole crowd was in uproar and people started booing. Fred and George took turns saying, "That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!"

Dumbledore stalked to the center of the teachers' stage and called out, "Silence!" It was quiet immediately. Dumbledore cast magic over a large box and each layer melt into a goblet with blue flames simmering from the mouth.

Rachel saw Cedric gazing at the goblet with a hunger in his eye. That made her worry.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flam before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun."

* * *

"You're thinking of entering your name in the cup, aren't you?" Rachel asked Cedric one morning as he walked her to her potions class after breakfast.

Cedric was quiet for a moment before he answered honestly, "I am."

Rachel sighed, hearing what she was afraid to, "Why?"

"I want to show people that I'm not just Cedric Diggory, pretty boy. That despite being in Hufflepuff, I can be brave."

"I know that," Rachel argued, "What does it matter what the others think? You don't have to go and risk your life just to prove to some schoolboys that you're more than they see you as. I don't like this, Cedric."

They stopped in front of Snape's class and Cedric handed her her books, "I know, Rachel, and I understand that. But I have to do this for myself."

Rachel just nodded and walked into the classroom without another word.

* * *

"Rachel is very scared for Cedric's safety," Angie told her husband as she looked over a letter.

"Well," Regulus mused, "This is a very dangerous tournament..."

Angie sighed as she laid the letter down, the truth weighing on her mind. "In our time line... Cedric Diggory was killed by Voldemort in the last event of the tournament..."

Regulus stiffened and sat rigid, "Voldemort could be back this moment?"

Angie shook her head, "He was just a... creature that year until Peter Pettigrew brought him back to full power with Harry's blood and the bones of Tom Riddle Senior. He set a trap in the tournament that sent Harry and Cedric to the grave yard where Peter performed the magic to bring Voldemort back and he killed Cedric. Harry was really bent out of shape because of it."

"So that's why you've been even more adamant that we find Peter lately?" Regulus asked his wife as he scooted closer to her and took her shaking hand into his.

She nodded, "Yes. If we find him and get him into Azkaban then he can't bring Voldemort back and we could avoid a hell of a lot of pain."

"Who's to say that any other follower won't do it in Peter's stead?" Regulus asked.

Angie shrugged, "We captured Barty Crouch Jr. so he won't do it. And any other follower ignores the call. They all are either dead or have families. And they know Voldemort is too weak to do any real damage to them. So I don't think we have to worry."

"Never the less, we should keep an eye on all of them."

"But our focus is Peter."

* * *

Scarlet Cadwell sat in the Astronomy tower with her knees pulled up to her chest. She flinched when the bruise on her arm hit her shin the wrong way. She pulled her arms away from her legs and straightened them out in front of her.

She stood gingerly and lent on the railing, looking out onto the grounds. She peered down at the piece of green and brown land waaay at the bottom of the world. She felt one tear slip down her cheek until she noticed Harry Potter walking down to the lake with his broom in hand.

She smiled softly and backed away from the railing toward the stairs.

* * *

"Rachel, please talk to me!" Cedric pleaded as he lagged behind Rachel. She walked briskly down the bridge towards the castle from her Care of Magical Creatures class.

"I am talking to you. I'm just walking away while I do it," She retorted smartly as she kept walking.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Cedric nearly shouted.

Rachel paused in her step and her shoulders sagged. She still didn't face him. He stopped behind her. She sighed softly to herself, "I know you're sorry, Cedric. I just can't be alright with you possibly dying out there for nothing."

"It isn't for nothing. If I win – and even if I don't – I can finally prove my worth to everyone. To my classmates. My parents. To you..."

Rachel turned around quickly, a glare on her face, "You don't have to prove anything to anyone – especially me. You have nothing to prove."

Cedric looked desperately at her, "This is something that I have to do, Rachel. I just don't want you angry with me..."

Rachel looked ready to tear up, "I'm not angry, Cedric, I'm scared. I'm terrified."

Cedric walked closer to her, "It'll be alright. I swear to you that I will come out of it alive."

"How can you possibly promise that?" Rachel whispered as a couple passed them whispering and giggling.

He slowly cupped her face in his hand, "Because hopefully... I have someone waiting for me on the other side.."

Rachel felt her heart flutter as he looked into his eyes, "You do."

* * *

**So there's the budding relationship between Cedric and Rachel. Aren't they sweet together? I think so. I know it's been a while, but I hope you're still reading. Let me know what you think.**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


End file.
